


Missy's Epilogue

by nantia_gagarina



Category: 12th Doctor x Missy, Doctor Who, The Doctor x The Master - Fandom, Twissy - Fandom
Genre: Doctor who season 10, F/M, The Doctor Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantia_gagarina/pseuds/nantia_gagarina
Summary: Missy's final thoughts before dying in "The Doctor Falls". The last goodbye and apology to her beloved Doctor.





	Missy's Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> First posted in my tumblr account  
> @dreaming-of-the-bluebox

Hey love,

I know you are probably bitter now. 

You feel hurt and betrayed and all these human emotions have overflown you. 

You keep them hidden 'coz you need to save the day but I know you.

You think I left you. And it hurts. Both of us.

But my love, this is untrue. 

I never really left your side. 

I had a plan. It was good. Killing myself is not even considered a crime. See? I turned good after all.

But it went wrong.

I'm sorry. I failed you. 

I know you won't forgive me again. I understand. I don't deserve your sympathy.

But there is something you should know, my love. 

I chose you. 

You think I'm long gone, traveling through space with.. well.. myself. 

You think that I'm an evil bitch who lied to you. 

That I will never change. 

But I'm not.

It might surprise you but I did change. 

I chose you. Just this once I chose you over myself. 

I'm laying still on the ground waiting for it. My final death.

I sense it. It's almost over now. 

I wish you knew that I am offering this one last breath to you. 

You've earned it.

You turned the Master good. You made the Master catch feelings.

I'm laying here lifeless but I'm still with you.

Remember when we ran together? I miss those days.

I chose you, my love. 

You may never find me, my corpse will burn and rot but I am standing by your side.

I hope you are happy. One day you will learn the truth. And maybe it will make you happy. 

It's over now.

You can't see me but I'm here. Sitting right next to you, staring at your broken, dusty body.

You are not dying my love. Be brave.

I died for you, please don't forget that.

Remember when I gave you an army? If only I could offer you the stars your soul wishes for. 

I have to go now, my love. Worry not. You still have a long way to go. 

Your childhood friend died good. No need to worry about me any longer. 

I chose you. 

Hell is just heaven for bad people, your words, right? I'm not afraid. 

If only you were bad enough to join me one day. Maybe you will manage to save me one more time. 

Even in death. 

I chose you. Forever. 

Goodbye, my love.


End file.
